1. Field
The present disclosure relates to methods of forming a through-silicon via by primarily using a laser beam and secondarily grinding a silicon wafer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Light-emitting device chips, for example, light-emitting diodes (LEDs), are referred to as semiconductor devices that realize various colors of light by configuring a light source through a PN junction of compound semiconductors. LEDs have advantages, such as a long lifetime, small size, light weight, and have a low driving voltage due to a strong directionality of light. Also, LEDs are strong against impact and vibration, do not require a preheating time and a complicated driving, and are packaged in various types, and thus, may be applied to various applications.
LEDs have been packaged with ceramic in packaging processes. Mainly alumina is used for a ceramic package. However, the ceramic package may not be applied to high output LEDs because alumina has a low heat dissipation characteristic.
AlN may be considered as a heat dissipation member for high output LED packages. However, AlN is expensive.
As another material for forming the ceramic package, silicon is frequently used in semiconductor manufacturing processes. Silicon is inexpensive and has a higher thermal conductivity than alumina, and thus, has a higher heat dissipation characteristic. After forming a through-via in a silicon wafer and forming a metal via in the through-via, the metal via may be used as an electrode for supplying power to an LED.
Conventionally, in order to form a through-silicon via, a dry etching method that is mainly used in semiconductor processes is used. In particular, a Bosch process that has a high etching rate may be used to penetrate through the silicon wafer. However, the dry etching method requires a process for preparing a photoresist and it takes a relatively long time to penetrate through the silicon wafer.